


Along came a Lullaby

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Series: Once Upon a Coco [1]
Category: Coco (2017), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memories, Poisoning, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: Miguel Rivera has lived most of his life thinking he's normal until a young boy arrives and everything changes. He's whisked away to Storybrooke where the truth of his family past comes to light, but nothing is entirely as it seems and one wrong move could change everything... for better or worse





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel Rivera has not known much aside from his simple life, but when he meets young Henry... everything changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fix up a few things. I'm really, really sorry if some parts are still rusty. I'll be better in the next chapter. I didn't have a clear idea for the prologue, so I sorta rushed through some parts 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

For the longest time, Miguel Rivera had not known much aside from his home in Boston, Massachusetts, living with his great-grandmother, Coco, and of course his Abuelita, Elena. He had lost his parents at the age of eight in a car crash and was sent to live with his remaining living relatives, even with the slight bits of amnesia from Coco and the sternness of Elena.

Miguel was always fascinated by the stories that Mama Coco told about her parents, yet for some odd reason… never mentioned them by name. He never fully got revealed who they were, only that Coco’s father had once been a musician and that her mother was beautiful. Whoever they had been, Miguel’s awe and curiosity took over, wanting to know more. Of course, without ever finding his ancestors’ information, the young boy didn’t have much to go by.

Miguel never paid much attention to his neighbors, though only one stood out to him. It was the woman who lived in the apartments. She had blonde hair, straightened, that reached her shoulders with green eyes. He sometimes saw her coming up past the curb before making her way into the apartment building. Most of the time, she seemed to be out though and Miguel rarely ever saw her.

Often times, Miguel was tempted to walk around, explore, but he spent the major part of his day either in school or taking care of Mama Coco. He, like his half-known ancestor, had a high love for music, having taught himself a bit on playing guitar. He’d hum songs he heard on the radio and even tried to write his own songs (despite the fact he’d never actually finished one). Something about the music called to him, even if it was a subtle feeling that he didn’t fully understand.

Being only twelve, Miguel had the tendency to act rebellious and lie to get away with things. The first time he did it, he was only eight, humming a song beneath his breath. At first, he hadn’t realized what it was, until he was asked by one of the students. In a sudden state of panic, he’d swiftly replied with “I don’t know.”

He actually knew the song, having heard it a few times in a radio, an upbeat love melody. Of course, he wasn’t about to mention it.

His lies got worse when he was a bit older, having gotten into trouble for having defended a kid in a playground from his school. With a sheepish, awkward grin and rubbing the back of his neck, he’d said simply, “That… That was a lie, and I apologize for that.”

He’d picked up the phrase out of nowhere, not even realizing he used it several times. By the time he turned twelve, Miguel had experted his lying, but he generally was a good boy and tried his best to stay of trouble, even with the fact he usually landed himself in it.

Given that his twelfth birthday had recently passed, Miguel felt rather at ease. It was summer, to make things better, and he had the place to stay himself. He had really been minding his own business, casually sitting on the porch, despite the fact that it was currently at nighttime when he noticed a young boy pass by.

Miguel had never seen this kid before: short brown hair that only reached his ears and a pair of curious, bright-looking hazel eyes. The kid wore a sweater, red and black striped, walking over to the apartment complexes before heading inside.

For a while, Miguel waited, watching the building with a semi-interested look, wondering if the kid was coming back out or simply one of the visitors that sometimes came by. When he finally saw trace of the slightly younger boy who was walking out with someone else, Miguel found himself gasping in reply.

The blonde woman, who Miguel somewhat knew by the last name of “Swan”, was following behind the brown-haired kid, though she didn’t look entirely happy. She had a deep scowl on her face, glancing for a moment at Miguel.

Suddenly feeling oddly nervous, Miguel’s brown eyes widened, smiling awkwardly at the pair. To his even bigger surprise, the other kid walked up to him, a wide beaming expression flashing.

“I’m Henry! What’s your name?” The kid replied eagerly, extending out his hand for Miguel to shake.

Startled by the hyperactive, golden retriever reaction, Miguel flashed his teeth and ended up shaking Henry’s hand in reply.

“Uh- Miguel,” Miguel answered simply.

“Henry, leave the kid alone,” the blonde woman scolded, only resulting in her getting ignored by Henry.

“We’re going to Storybrooke!” Henry exclaimed. “You might like to come with-”

“Kid, he has a life here.”

Out of sudden, unexplained impulse, Miguel loudly shouted “Wait!”

The blonde woman rose an eyebrow, cutting into the half conversation to intervene.

“You do realize that you’re leaving your life behind, aren’t you?”

The question alone was enough to make Miguel pause. He’d be leaving behind Mama Coco, but Miguel felt compelled to go. He shifted awkwardly, before suddenly seeing how the blonde woman gave in. The twelve-year-old raced back inside his own home to grab the guitar.

 

"Miguel! What are you doing?!" Elena's voice barked out.

 

Miguel's eyes widened before grinning like a fool, not knowing what to say. There wasn't much to go by what he was doing. What he was doing would only be extremely impulsive and something kept screaming at him to go. He began trying to explain. 

 

"I was going to- to leave," Miguel replied sheepishly. He didn't really know why he felt this impulse. 

 

"What?! You're just going to abandon your own familia like that?" Elena hissed back. 

 

The fight would have escalated had it not been for Mama Coco's intervening. Both Miguel and Elena fell silent, staring at the eldest member of their family in shock. 

 

"Elena... let him go," Mama Coco murmured. 

 

The silence was so thick the pin could've dropped and no one could've heard it. 

 

"... what?" Miguel breathed.

 

"Go." Mama Coco tried again. 

 

"But he can't go! What if he gets hurt?" Elena frowned, not liking this in the slightest. She didn't see why Miguel had to go, especially without her approval. Where was he even going to end up? With strangers who might wish to do him harm? 

 

"I promise I'll stay in contact!" Miguel exclaimed, hugging them both before rushing out with his guitar in hand. 

 

The ride on the car was extremely awkward, especially now that Miguel was away from home. Emma wouldn’t really speak, which wasn’t helping their situation.

“So what is this Storybrooke?” Miguel asked Henry.

Henry discreetly pulled out a book, wide and with a cover that had large letters reading "Once Upon a Time", handing it over to Miguel. He smiled, "This is Storybrooke's history. The people there are cursed!"

 

Miguel was tempted not to believe him, but he stopped... staring directly at the wooden instrument in one of the pages. He gasped softly. It couldn't be, could it? The guitar was flashing back at him. It looked exactly like the one that Mama Coco had shown him. It had to be a mistake. 

 

"That- That guitar..." Miguel breathed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel reaches Storybrooke and one action will change his life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This is it, guys! Chapter 2 of "Along came a Lullaby" is out. I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

Too many thoughts were racing through Miguel’s mind as he stared at the picture of his Mama Coco’s guitar in the book. He swallowed thickly, eyes widened from pure shock, trying to make sense of the situation. 

 

His family wasn’t famous, let alone important enough to be in some book. Then why were they?

 

“That’s not possible…” Miguel breathed softly. 

 

“But it is true! The people of Storybrooke are cursed and can’t remember their past lives! The evil queen cursed them,” Henry explained eagerly. 

 

Miguel only fell silent, sighing softly. He stared down at his hands, attempting to decipher the mystery. If the guitar was there, then could Henry’s story be real? A curse? Even then, he was growing tired with each passing minute. He let loose a half yawn, trying his best to stay awake and listen to the rest of the tale. 

 

Before he realized it, Miguel had fallen asleep. He had his head leaned back against the car seat, shifting slightly as he was in an uncomfortable. Moments later, he felt something shake him on the shoulder, causing him to jolt upwards. Yawning, the boy glanced towards the window, seeing the sign that read “Welcome to Storybrooke.” 

 

“We-We’re almost there?” Miguel managed to ask, stretching, moving into a sitting position. 

 

“Yeah,” Henry nodded, feeling a little tired himself. 

 

Emma’s old yellow vehicle drove into the small town of Maine, looking for somewhere to spend the night. She pulled the car to a stop, seeing an inn situated further down. The blonde-haired woman sighed, looking back at the kids with a serious expression. 

 

“Alright, both of you will listen to me and-” Emma scowled when she noticed Miguel wasn’t fully paying attention. 

 

Out of nowhere Miguel had focused his attention on a man walking down the street, interested in who they were. He opened the car door and rushed out, ignoring the shouts of “kid!” from Emma. 

 

“Hey, wait! Where are you going?” Henry spoke, surprised by Miguel’s odd behavior. 

 

A man was heading down the sidewalk, a bag of food in one hand, a guitar case slung over his shoulders. He had scruffy-like brown hair that reached a bit below his ears and warm brown eyes. The funniest thing about him was the black goatee on his chin. 

He had work clothes on, a pair of brown pants with a comfortable white dress-shirt and a purple tie fastened around the shirt collar. The man also held a case in his other hand, probably containing a stack of papers. 

 

His eyes widened upon seeing some young twelve-year-old kid bounding up to him. What was he doing here? 

 

“Oye! What are you doing out here, chamaco?” He yelped. To his even bigger surprise, he didn’t recognize this young child. Where were his parents? Where had he even come from? 

 

“I- I was… I-” Miguel stammered, not knowing what to say. He didn’t know this man, did he? The boy pulled back, until he saw the guitar case on the man’s back. “You have a guitar?! That’s-”

 

“Kid! I told you to-” Emma frowned when she saw the man in front of her. “Go back to the car,” she addressed Miguel. 

 

“But- we’re family,” the words slipped out of Miguel’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

 

“Que?” the man in front of him hissed, startled by the statement. He bit back a remark, not saying anything else. “I’ll watch him,” he smiled awkwardly. 

 

Miguel’s eyes widened, not having expected for this man to actually take him in. His heart raced way too quickly, thinking that he’d somehow made a mistake. How could he even think this was a great idea? 

 

“Wait, are you serious?” Emma asked, frowning. She didn’t know this man or his intentions. What if something happened to the kid? Of course, was it possible they were actually related? Her instincts screamed at her that this man was trustworthy, in the long run. 

 

“Don’t- Don’t worry about him. I promise you… you can visit him tomorrow,” the man smiled more easily now. He still held a nervous aura to him, but he motioned Miguel to come closer. 

 

Miguel, despite his shock, slowly made his way over to the… whatever job he teached. 

 

“What is your name?” Emma questioned with a rather sharp hiss. 

 

“Hector,” he replied. 

 

Hector had led the boy into his home, releasing his suitcase and his leftover dinner onto a table. His home wasn’t really that big, being only one story, with about four rooms and two bathrooms. The man had been living here in Storybrooke for the entirety of his life, having landed a job at an early age. He worked at the local school as a music teacher and even though it didn’t pay as much. Music had always been a calling to him. 

 

“I- I don’t really have a room set up for you,” Hector told his new guest awkwardly. He coughed into his hand before smiling up at Miguel. “I only have one guest room. It might be a little dirty, but it’s the best I can do.” 

 

The music teacher took Miguel into the room, which wasn’t that big, and gestured towards the bed which was a light blue color. There was a closet that wasn’t very big, let alone in the most cleanest condition. This room hadn’t been used in a while. 

 

“I know it’s not much, but… you’re only staying here until we can find your familia, alright?” Hector told him. 

 

Miguel knew this wouldn’t last, that he’d be sent back home, and it’d be the last he’d see of Storybrooke. All he could do was nod in reply, letting out a half yawn, as he stumbled into the bed. He could a half mumbled “goodnight” before the doors to his temporary room closed. 

 

_ A brown horse let out a whinny as it raced down a trail, its rider urging it on. He neighed in reply and suddenly came to a stop, bucking its head to both sides. The horse’s rider patted its neck before silently mounting off. The man on the horse’s back sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. He had been riding for a while now, trying to find a new home, ever since he had been urged to leave. What good would leaving do for a wandering musician? He frowned, because even for all his riding, he had no idea where he was.  _

 

_ “H-Hola?” He called out.  _

 

_ Nothing. Not even the slightest response back.  _

 

_ He just wanted to make a name for himself then hopefully settle down in a village and maybe start a family. The man pulled the guitar off of his back, sitting down on a tree stump, beginning to play softly. It wasn’t exactly the most ideal life, going off on horseback, especially out here in the middle of nowhere, but he’d make do eventually… no matter how much he had to leave behind.  _

 

_ He had little idea how his music would affect the future.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, everyone, Hector is still alive in this. I had a lot of fun coming up with the backstory, which you'll be able to see as the story progresses. 
> 
> Until next time, my lovely readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector gives Miguel a tour of the town and Miguel meets a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I got my chapter out! This crossover is a whole lot of fun and I hope you all come to enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm going to be working on "To Light the Stars" over the weekend and get it out by Sunday, if I can. College classes have taken a portion of my time which has delayed production, but I'm not giving up on these stories. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Miguel awoke with a yawn, his nose scenting freshly-cooked eggs. With a yawn, he got out of bed, rubbing at his eyes slightly. If he could keep up the lie he’d invented, he might be able to stay longer. Whatever had prompted him to stay, he still couldn’t figure it out, but there was something about Hector that he found oddly… familiar. 

 

“Morning, chamaco!” Hector chirped at his temporary guest. Unlike Miguel, Hector was more than determined to find the boy’s family. The music teacher was lightly humming beneath his breath as he finished fixing up the eggs and the bacon that went along with it. 

 

“H-Hola,” Miguel answered sheepishly. 

 

“Where’s your real family?” Hector asked curiously. 

 

“... uh-” Miguel mumbled something, which was barely audible. His only living family was Mama Coco and Abuelita, but he couldn’t bring himself to say that. He settled on the half truth. “... my parents are dead.” 

 

The revelation only served to startle Hector, his eyes widened in surprise. He winced, knowing what that felt like. His mother had died when he was young, or at least that’s he guessed since he’d never known her. His father, on the other hand, was practically absent from Hector’s life, only to die when the boy was only seven years old. 

 

“I… I am sorry,” Hector mumbled. There was nothing he could really say to console the boy. He didn’t know what to say, let alone offer comfort, but upon seeing the saddened gaze… a sudden pained expression crossed his face. “Ay, chamaco, no.” 

 

Miguel whimpered softly, but he refused to cry. He wiped at his eyes. 

 

“I- I’m fine,” he managed to say, straightening up again. Miguel seemed calmer now, smiling slightly at Hector. “So… uh, what- what do you do here?” 

 

“I’m a music teacher.” Hector chuckled lightly. 

 

“I saw you played guitar,” Miguel chirped out of nowhere. He had an extreme fascination with the instrument, especially with his ancestors. “That is so cool!” 

 

“Of course I play. Do you?” Hector asked with a small smile. 

 

Miguel’s cheeks heated up out of nowhere. He looked away briefly because while it was true that he knew how to play, his abuelita wasn’t entirely too fond of music. The twelve-year-old had never had any proper of training, let alone guidance.

“... k-kinda,” Miguel admitted sheepishly. “I mean… I don’t fully have the experience.” 

 

“Oye, chamaco, mira… maybe- I could teach you? If you go to the school, I offer you my class,” Hector grinned. He had this natural charisma to him, brightening up like a golden retriever. “If you wanted to, of course.” 

 

“Really?” Miguel asked eagerly. 

 

Hector seemed immediately happy by Miguel’s outward cheeriness. There was something about the boy he found extremely interesting, but he didn’t really know what it was. Like a moth drawn to the flame, the young music teacher felt like he was protective of Miguel for reasons he couldn’t really explain. 

 

“Andale, muchacho, you’ve yet to see around Storybrooke! Why don’t we go check it out, eh?” Hector asked, clapping his hands for extra emphasis, looking as excited as a child on Christmas morning. 

 

Miguel chuckled, “I’d like that.” 

 

“Then finish eating and I’ll give you the tour, okay?” Hector grinned, gathering up his now empty plate and went to wash the dishes, humming beneath his breath. He danced slightly, a wide smile upon his lips. 

 

Once Miguel finished eating and put away the dishes, the pair of Rivera’s headed out to explore the small town of Maine. The younger of them stayed close to Hector, even with the fact he wanted to explore everything. 

 

“Now! That’s the school,” Hector gestured to the medium-sized building where the school was housed. Considering this was a small town and added with the fact that there weren’t too many children, the structure wasn’t entirely that big. 

 

Miguel awkwardly stood back when, out of nowhere, his guide called his name. The boy followed, coming to another sudden stop by a diner, which also wasn’t that big. A triangular stand was propped up on the sidewalk, reading out “Granny’s Diner.” 

 

The diner was still a nice establishment, even with the fact it was likely one of the few places that offered food for the residents of Storybrooke. Hector was explaining that the diner was owned by an elder lady named “Granny” and she had her granddaughter, Ruby, helping run the place as a waitress. 

 

Miguel, at the moment, was only half paying attention, suddenly drawn to a shop down the road and on the other side. 

 

The newest resident to Storybrooke stared at the sign of the shop. Miguel tilted his head, suddenly feeling an impulse to go inside. He glanced at Hector briefly before taking the moment to sneak over, getting a better view of the words being spelt out in the sign. 

 

_ Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer  _

 

Miguel furrowed his eyebrows as he went inside, taking in notice of the items within the pawnshop. He didn’t know half of the items or their significance, but he had been drawn in the direction of the antiquities building. 

 

“Something I can help you with, dearie?” A smooth voice called out. 

 

Startled for a brief moment, Miguel stepped back, getting a bit nervous. His brown eyes were hesitant before his mind screamed at him that it had to be the owner of the pawnshop. 

 

The man was grasping onto the cane, limping over to the counter. He had a mop of slightly wild brown hair with graying streaks. He wore on a business suit, formal and sharp, wearing a tie and dark pants to complete the outfit. His eyes, a calculating and analytical brown, looked directly at Miguel. A wide smile, equally as business-like, formed on his lips. 

 

“Who… are you?” Miguel asked, mustering up the courage to ask the question. 

 

“New to Storybrooke, eh, dearie?” The man asked, his words laced in a barely noticeable Scottish accent. 

 

“Uh, y-yeah… Miguel,” Miguel said rapidly.

 

“Ah. I’m Mr. Gold,” the brown-haired man smiled. He limped over to Miguel, chuckling lightly. “Is there something that interests you, dearie?” He asked. 

 

“No, well, I just saw the pawnshop and-” 

 

“Miguel! Ay, chamaco, you should’ve- Mr. Gold!” Hector’s voice yelped, eyes widened as he noticed the notorious pawnbroker. He stepped closer to Miguel, suddenly on the protective side, one hand placed on the boy’s shoulder. 

 

“No need for that, hmm?” Gold purred. “I’m not going to harm the child. He’s special, isn’t he?” He asked, looking Miguel directly in the eye. 

 

_ The first time he heard of it was only through rumors. Rumors spread of enchanted items and he brushed it aside as mere tales until his arrival in the village known as Santa Cecilia. Leaving his original hometown had been rough, at first, but he had to leave. Hector kept hearing whispers, tales, and he kept pushing it aside. Hector hummed softly beneath his breath, pulling his horse to a stop. He had been on the road for several long days, halfway into his journey towards Santa Cecilia. The man didn’t really have a lot of belongings with him, no more than water and food for himself and the horse, alongside bringing his guitar and his songbook. He had at least two more days ahead in his ride. His horse was a brown of a color, the hooves splotched with black, and shaded eyes. Hector had named the stallion, Allegro, as a reference over the fact that he was passionate in music.  _

 

There was a brief awkward pause before a low sort of snarl escaped the music teacher. 

 

“Let’s go, Miguel,” muttered Hector. He slowly released Miguel the closer they got towards the door, glancing a nervous glance towards the pawnbroker. Something couldn’t have happened in the short time he’d lost sight of his… charge? That led to another question. What was going to end up about Miguel? For the time being, he’d be able to house the kid for a time, but if… if  _ she  _ caught wind of a boy who wasn’t supposed to be in his care, would Miguel be taken away? 

 

Yet for whatever strange reason, Hector didn’t want Miguel being separated from him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel learns a little something about Hector, but not what you think it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the rest or if it's not as good. I'd been meaning to get this one out for a while now and I finally did so.
> 
> I also want to credit the ever so lovely im_fairly_witty for giving me the idea of having Imelda as the school director. I feel it her and I always want to give her a shout out for leaving a lovely kudos on my fic, considering she's done such a fantastic job with her own stories. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

****

“Miguel, considering you might be here for a long time, I’ve decided you should go to the school,” Hector commented, leading Miguel back to the house after their odd encounter with Mr. Gold, the owner of the pawnshop.

 

“The school?” Miguel echoed. He didn’t seem entirely fond of the idea, yet again what choice did he have? It’s not like he had much of an option, especially with the fact that Hector was a music teacher and Miguel would end up alone in the house without anything to do. 

 

“I know, chamaco, but I want you to get an education,” Hector chuckled softly. “Besides… you’re going to love la directora.” he sighed softly, thinking about something else. The music teacher had a wide smile on his face, humming as he walked back to his apartment. 

 

“La directora?” Miguel asked, suddenly curious. 

 

Hector laughed, “Oh, you’ll like her.” 

 

_ “Andale, Allegro!” The horse rider cried. Hector chuckled as his stallion took off, giving a whinny and bucked his head to both sides. A cool breeze whipped at the musician’s hair, finally reaching the town known as Santa Cecilia.  _

 

_ The town wasn’t really the greatest place, but it was doable. There was a market and a trading place with a post to tie down the horses while one went inside to make trades. Further down were a bunch of homes and an old well to receive water. Even then, Hector was fascinated. It was more than where he lived before.  _

 

_ Hector could still recall his sister’s pleas not to go, but he had to. If he wanted a better life for himself, he had to this, no matter what. Clicking his tongue, he pulled Allegro to a post and tied him there, deciding to take a look around. A new start, he supposed. _

 

_ There was a forest nearby, of course, and Hector paused briefly to take in a scent of the fresh air. He kept going, only to stop out of nowhere, noticing someone further down. His eyes widened, smiling like a fool.  _

 

_ Wow…  _

 

_ It was a young woman, her wavy brown hair pulled back, carrying a basket of food and a small tub of water. She was beautiful, like an angel from the heavens, the way she moved as lithe as a cat.  _

 

_ Hector was suddenly determined to talk to her, swallowing thickly as he tried to figure out what to say. He pushed his hair back, smoothing it back down after it had become wild and untamed by the wind. The songwriter slowly made his way over, before flashing an awkward smile. _

 

_ “H-Hola?” He asked, expecting a simple “hello” in return.  _

 

_ What he didn’t expect was a single whirl from the beautiful goddess and getting smacked hard across the face with the heel of a shoe. Hector yelped, landing hard on his butt.  _

 

_ “Ay, I- I… forgive me! I didn’t mean to startle you!” The young man groaned from his position on the floor.  _

 

_ “And just who do you think you are?” The woman hissed in all her graces.  _

 

_ “Lo siento. He-Hector,” Hector pushed himself onto his feet again. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”  _

 

_ “Then you should have introduced yourself better when I wasn’t distracted!”  _

 

_ “I do apologize, di… uh, I don’t think we’ve been introduced. And your name?” Hector asked with a smile on his face.  _

 

Miguel seemed to notice and grinned, eyes shining with sudden delight and mischief. 

 

“You like her then?” The boy chuckled while making a face of disgust, not really understanding relationships at the same time. 

 

“Wh-What?!” Hector squawked, his cheeks heating a bright red color. He glared at Miguel, earning a sharp giggle from his current… charge? He didn’t really know what to call his relation to Miguel, especially considering he wasn’t the boy’s official guardian. 

 

How was he going to explain having a young child in his home that had never been seen in Storybrooke? 


End file.
